Additions to the Group
This story was created by Seraphinathesearchpup. Please do not make any changes without her permission. Info The Plot The summer after Pup Cadets officially started, it's still just Seraphina, Dash and Logan in the team, but that changes when a fox gets his tail caught between two rocks on the Portsmouth coast and the tide is coming in fast. That rescue changes Pup Cadets forever. The Characters Seraphina Logan Dash Fennec Ines Opaque Nia Paki Puria Meteor Lantern Tessa Blaze Athena Fleming The Story The summer a year later, Seraphina and Dash had taken their tests and, of course, Seraphina had now recovered completely. They were both given their tags, Seraphina was now the Search pup and Dash was the Ocean pup. They were talking together when suddenly... Logan (through badge): Pups, report to HQ! NOW! Dash: Well, he seems a bit shouty today. Seraphina: Obviously this rescue is important for him. Or maybe he's still wondering who ate all the kibble instead of saving some for us... (looks at Dash) Dash (embarrassed): OK, come on, let's go. The two get into the lift and change into their gear. The lift takes them to HQ and they jump out. Seraphina: Ears perked, tails erect, all at your command, sir! Logan: Now pups, this next rescue has to be a quick one. A fox about your age has got himself caught between two rocks on the Portsmouth coast and the tide is coming in fast. Seraphina, I need you to track him down quickly using that wide-range InfraRed detector of yours. Seraphina: If there's a pup to be found, I'll always be around! Logan: And Dash, I need you to drill him out. Dash: Time to make a splash! Logan: Pup Cadets, let's go! ARROOO!!! The lift took all three pups to their vehicles.They jumped in and drove them into a supersonic plane. The plane then set off for Portsmouth. Scene change: Dash's badge When they got there, the plane landed and Seraphina started looking for the fox. It didn't take very long before... Seraphina (badge): Dash, I've found him. He's stuck directly below this tall wooden bridge. Come quickly! (thinks) Come on, Dash, it's all up to you now. Dash quickly drove his sub into the water and dropped through the hatch in the floor. He swam gracefully over to the fox and brandished a drill. Dash: Don't worry, this won't take too long. You'll be free in no time. Fox: Well, would you mind getting on with it already?! The water's already up to my neck! Dash: Oh, sorry. Dash started to drill the rocks. They were tougher than he thought, so it took a little longer than expected, but Seraphina helped him by throwing down a life buoy from the bridge above. The fox grabbed it with his mouth and Seraphina pulled. The team effort set the fox free just as his head was about to go under the water. Seraphina pulled him up and out of the water and onto the wooden bridge. As you can imagine, the fox was panting and sopping wet. Fox (panting): Thank you madam for... (takes a good look at Seraphina) saving...my...life. (blushes) Seraphina (confused): Uh, you're welcome. How did you get stuck anyway? And what's your name? Fox (still blushing): I'm Fennec, and I was just passing by when I saw how dirty the beach was, so I started clearing up. Seraphina: So I guess you hate rubbish? Fennec: Detest it. (blushes and thinks) She's beautiful. It's impossible to take my eyes off her. (continues) Anyway, I came across an old fork that was propping up a big rock, so I took it out, but I forgot about the rock and as I did, it came crashing down on my tail. Then came the tide... and so did you. Seraphina (blushes): Oh, please... (giggles) So, uh, do you want help in clearing up some more? Fennec (blushing still): Yes please. (giggles) Oh, say thank you to your friend for me once we're done. Seraphina: Will do. (giggles) The two start cleaning up the beach, and after a while, they were done. They looked into each other's eyes and knew they both loved each other very much. They were just about to nuzzle when Logan came on the scene. Seraphina (surprised): The rescued fox and I were just cleaning the beach, Logan, sir. Logan: (thinks) Huh, he seems a lot better than I thought he would be. Perhaps it's about time we gained another pup. (To Fennec) I don't normally do this so suddenly, but I have seen worth in you, and I was wondering if you would become our recycling Pup Cadet. Fennec (delighted): Well, of course, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Logan (gruffly): Come on, Eco-pup. Fennec: Sorry to correct you, sir, but I would be an Eco-fox, not pup. Logan: Point made. Seraphina, escort him back to the base. Seraphina: Will do, Logan, sir! (to Fennec) Come on, I'll take you back to the plane. Fennec: Wait - you came IN A PLANE?! Scene change: Seraphina's badge Back at the base, Seraphina was lying down, looking at Fennec help himself to some lunch with love in her eyes. Dash walked up. Dash: You like him, don't you? Seraphina (trying to hide her feelings): Oh, er, uh, no, I mean, er, yes, well, uh, I like him, but I don't like him, but I like him just as a, er,... Dash: A boyfriend. Seraphina blushed with embarrassment. Fennec (annoyed): Dash. Cut it out, please. Dash pranced off, chanting. Dash (teasing): You like him, you like him, you really really like him, you like him, you like him, one day you'll want to date him, to date him, to date him, and then you'll want to KISS HIM! (runs off laughing) Fennec: (sighs and shakes his head) Don't worry, just ignore him. If he wants to annoy us, then he will. Scene change: Fennec's badge For the next few days, Dash just wouldn't stop teasing the couple for liking each other, but one day, he went too far. Dash (mockingly): Oh, Seraphina, aren't you going to invite your boyfriend up a tree or round the back and start...KISSING? Fennec: Well, maybe Dash here has a secret girlfriend who he invites up a tree or round the back to start... Couple: (giggle)...KISSING? (both walk away laughing their heads off) Now it was Dash's turn to be embarrassed. He stormed outside to sulk his heart out, his face red as a tomato. Dash (quietly in an imitation voice): Oh, go up a tree and start kissing. (shouts) WELL FINE!!! (murmurs) I really wanted Seraphina to marry me, but then this nice-smelling goody two-shoes shows up and steals her. I'll have to find someone else. (gradually getting louder) And how am I supposed to...GASP! Dash saw a beautiful yellow-eyed German Shepherd wandering through the streets as though she was lost. Dash walked up to her with big eyes and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth. Dash (in a trance): Hello there. And who might you be? Shepherd: Hello, I'm Ines, and I'm looking for a place to stay. Forever, hopefully. Dash: W-why? Ines: I used to live in a wee cottage by Loch Lomond, and I had this wonderful owner. Her name was Lottie, and she was the best friend I've ever had in my life. But a few weeks ago, the house was burnt down and the fire chased me far, far away from the cottage. After the fire brigade had been, I saw a sign in front of me saying "Welcome to England" with the English flag beneath it. I thought this was a great opportunity to find a home, but nobody welcomed me anywhere. I kept walking for days on end, but I was kicked out in every house I went in. I was forced to swim across a huge river nearby, but I managed to get to the other side safely, since Lottie and I used to go out swimming a lot in the loch. Then I quickly hopped on a bus, walked a little more, and here I am. Dash: Well, hopefully the man - or actually pup - of the house won't throw you out of here. Ines (moved): You mean, no, it can't be...you're actually asking me to stay here? With you? Forever? Dash: Of course, (blushes) Ines. They walk in together, talking about what had been going on where, who the pup of the house (Logan) was, etc. Just as they went in, a group of pups gathered around the training equipment outside. Yellow Labrador: Guys, check this out. The Labrador used hoses he found to splash an African Wild Dog. And trust me, he is really afraid of water. Wild Dog (frightened): AAAAAAAAAAGH! Paki, stop it! (coughs multiple times) My nose! Paki: Sorry, Opaque, but it's just so... Spanish Mongrel (fondly): ...silly, we know. Now quit what you are doing right now. Paki: Oh, Puria, (brief hug) you're just the best. Wolf: I agree with Puria. I thought I asked all of you (stares at a Dachshund) especially you, Nia, to be sensible. This isn't ours, anyway! Nia: Huh. Lantern, (to white Husky) what do you say? Lantern: Meteor, we can at least have a little bit of fun. We can put it back how it was before, anyway. English Springer Spaniel: (whines) But I want to play with all this stuff now! Irish Setter: Fleming's right. We ought to have some fun with all this. Golden Retriever: We also ought to tidy afterwards, Athena. Athena: OK, Blaze, as you wish. Logan walked out of the base to see what on earth that racket was. Seeing Logan exit the base, everyone froze. Meteor: I'm genuinely sorry for what the others were doing, sir. Logan gulped. Logan (thinks): Wolf. Help. Now come to think of it, he doesn't seem too bad, he's actually rather polite. I like him, actually. Logan (gruffly): You'll all do. Lantern: Do? Do for what? Logan: You guys are all becoming Pup Cadets. Everyone's face lit up and they all rejoiced as Logan led them in. Logan: (To the first pups) Hey pups, check out who I found playing with the training equipment... End Song Previous: Pup Cadets Begins Next: Pups make a Group (Part 1) Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pup Cadets Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Stories Category:Pup Cadets Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon